Time Well Wasted
by logannrileysmommy
Summary: Edward and his mom move to Pheonix from Forks to be closer to family. Edward is a little geeky at his old school but his cousin Emmett is the quarterback of the football team and king of the school. What will happen? Geekward story AH Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just wanted to say this is my second fic and I'm writing two at a time so be patient please! If nobody likes this I will delete it so reviews are key to this story! The more reviews the more I feel like I should write!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only have my fantasies of Edward.**

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing in my fucking ear. I hate my fucking alarm clock. I hate school. I hate waking up in the morning entirely, no matter the reason. I had just moved from Forks, Washington to Phoenix, Arizona. It's fucking dry hot and like zero humidity here. It's like the heat just bakes you like a damn chicken.

I looked around my room to see my dresser, bed and some boxes. There was a desk in the corner by the window and a nightstand by my bed. My walls were bare still because I hadn't had a chance to put any posters up. I knew if I didn't get up soon my mom would come up and try to wake me. I got out of bed and threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a skateboard design in green on the front, the trim around the collar and sleeves is green.

I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and tried to tame my wild hair. It was a lost cause so I gave up and went downstairs. My mom smiled at me. She was standing at the stove making bacon and pancakes. She was an amazing cook.

"Are you ready for school?" My mom, Elizabeth, said looking up at me.

"Yes." I said as I walked to the cabinet to grab a glass of milk and the chocolate Nesquik. I loved chocolate milk in the morning. The doorbell rang and my cousin Emmett came bounding through the door. We came to Arizona to be closer to family and we found a house down the road from my Aunt Esme's and Uncle Carlisle's.

Our house was a fairly good sized three bedroom two and a half bath two story house. Our house was a light green color on the outside and had a cream colored archway over the door. The upstairs windows had the cream archway above each of the three in front. The yard was pretty big in each the front and back. We had a privacy fence in the backyard.

Aunt Esme was my mom's sister. My Aunt Esme's house was a huge two story house, four bedroom four bath home. It was a huge creamy white house that had four acres of land all together. The front had one and a half and the back had two and a half. There was a long gravel driveway to get to their house. They had a four car garage and four cars to fit in it. Aunt Esme was an interior designer and loved contemporary so the inside was elegant and beautiful.

Emmett was loud and boisterous but he was also fucking hilarious. He could be aggravating at times but he was the type you couldn't really get mad at. His girlfriend Rosalie was hot but she could be a bitch and she was quite the fucking snob. They were good for each other.

Me? I'm just Edward Masen. I'm nothing special. I make good grades and didn't have many friends at my other school. I just don't get along with anyone. I definitely wouldn't say I was the most popular person. I just hope it won't be as bad here as it was at my other school. I hated it there. There were skanks everywhere you turned. This girl Tanya was always trying to fuck me. I'm not into fucking whores. I am seventeen years old I do not want a disease from a slut. I'm going to be a doctor, one who treats people. I don't need a disease myself.

I just hoped there weren't any guys like Alec here. Alec beat me up daily, until last year. I was walking to one of my classes in the courtyard and Alec snuck me from behind, I was tired of it. I couldn't let him keep beating my ass. I turned and started hitting him back for the first time in my entire life I stood up for myself. I ended up with a busted lip and suspended but he had a broken nose and a black eye. It was worth it. He still teased me quite a bit but I ignored him and he never tried to hit me or give me any wedgies or swirlies again.

His sister Jane was a snob. The entire thing started because of her. I asked her to the homecoming dance at our school. She laughed in my face and told me no and Alec was a dick since. I guess it's the protective brother thing but it's not like I fucked her. Jane was a sweet girl, I don't see how her and Alec came from the same blood line.

"Whatcha cookin' Aunt Lizzy?" Lizzy was mom's childhood nickname and people still called her it from time to time.

"Pancakes and bacon, would you like some?"

"Well yeah! When do I turn down food?" We all laughed at Emmett's comment.

"Well you know there's always leftovers here if you want to come eat here. I know your parents are pretty busy." Mom offered Emmett.

"I'll have to keep that in mind, thanks." Emmett said with a look of disappointment on his face. His parents weren't ever really there. Uncle Carlisle was a doctor and lately he had been working late. Aunt Esme's work kept her busy and she usually tried to be home in time to cook dinner but usually just left Hungry Man meals in the freezer for Emmett.

We ate in silence after that. My stomach was in knots so I didn't eat too much, mostly pushing the food around on my plate. I got up and shoved the rest of my food into the trash can. I put my plate in the sink, rinsing it first. Mom went upstairs to get ready for work. We always had at least one hot breakfast a week together.

Emmett seemed pretty popular. His girlfriend, Rosalie, was the prettiest girl in school. I had met a few of his friends already. He was the quarterback on the football team. He was pretty cool but I don't know how he would act toward me in school with all of his friends around. I hoped he wouldn't pick on me too.

"Well that was good. You ready to go?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah, let me just go tell Mom." Emmett nodded. I walked toward the stairs and walked up them. I went to my room to grab my backpack and made sure I had everything I needed. I walked down to the end of the hall and knocked on my mom's door and let her know I was leaving. I wondered how the day was going to go. Wondered if I would make any friends or be the loser again. Maybe having Emmett around would help me out.

I walked downstairs and we walked outside to Emmett's Jeep. We climbed in and Emmett started the car.

**A/N: Review if you want more please! I won't write any more of this if I don't have any reviews! I'm writing another story called One Little Life so check it out… My kids have been sick so I'm not on a schedule yet but I am hoping to set one up! So you know what to do… Press that little button down there and send me some love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so people may think I am nuts but I am going to attempt to juggle three stories and two teething babies at one time. Updates may take a little longer now but I promise to not be too long unless something happens. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

Emmett put the car in reverse and backed out the driveway. We made our way to the school listening to Lollipop by Lil' Wayne. I hated that song but it wasn't my car or place to say I didn't like it. I was just glad it wasn't some hardcore rap. We pulled into the school parking lot and I looked around. My mom had went without me to enroll me so this was the first time I had seen the school.

It pretty much looked like any normal school. It was a large brick building and on the side said 'Phoenix High School', there was a tin building to the left and I assumed it was the gym. On the right there was a slightly smaller brick building. Emmett parked the jeep and we climbed out. I threw my black book bag onto one shoulder and followed Emmett. I hoped he wouldn't mind me following him to where everyone waiting for the first class to start.

We walked up some steps in front of the school and down the sidewalk and around a building to what looked like a common area in the middle of the large building from before, the gym, the smaller brick building and another large brick building straight behind the main building. It was a perfect square and had a small fountain in the center. The ground was covered in grass and had benches for people to sit on.

I started to walk to the corner bench and sit down by myself but Emmett stopped me.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked me.

"I didn't want you to think I was following you around like a little lost puppy dog or anything."

"No bro it's not like that we're family. Come your ass over here with me." Emmett smiled. I nodded and followed behind him again. Everyone was staring and whispering. I ducked my head and tried to stay low. I didn't need people to start calling me a nerd already. I liked to be under the radar instead of a big red dot and that is exactly what I was right now. I'm not sure how people would act with me being Emmett's cousin. Maybe I wouldn't get beat up this year.

We walked over to the back right corner to a group of people. I recognized Rosalie and knew these were their friends. Rosalie was wearing a black mini skirt with a tight white shirt and a tight black jean sleeveless vest over it. She was wearing black high heel shoes. Yeah she was hot and she knew it. Her hair was down and curled perfectly and she was wearing just enough makeup but not overly done.

Emmett introduced me to the rest of the people, Jasper, Alice – Jasper's girlfriend, Mike Newton and his girlfriend Jessica, Tyler, Angela, Alec, Jane- Alec's twin, and Bella. I said hello to everyone not really making eye contact until I saw Bella. She had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. She had wavy brown hair that was down to her waist and a gorgeous smile. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked toward me again and I smiled and looked away blushing. Great my first fucking day and I make an ass of myself already. I looked back up and she was smiling at me with a curious look in her eye.

Maybe I didn't scare her away already. One could only hope. I listened in on their conversation. Alice and Rosalie were talking about some party that was coming up. It was the middle of September so I knew it wasn't a holiday party. The bell rang and I asked Emmett where the office was and made my way to it without a problem.

The office looked a lot different from the office at my old school. There was a desk in the back with a computer at it and a large desk in front. A plump woman was sitting at the front desk watching the flat screen TV that was mounted to the wall behind me. There were six chairs along the wall under the TV.

I asked the woman for my schedule and she handed it to me.

First class was math. I could handle that I guess. It wasn't my favorite subject but I would deal. I asked the woman where Mr. Barnes class was and she told me and handed me a tardy. I read the rest of my schedule on my way.

Second class was music. I loved music and I was glad to see it was my second.

Third was English. I was a fan of English since I was rather good at it.

Lunch was next.

Biology. Ugh I absolutely hate biology.

Fifth class was reading. I loved to read and this was my second favorite class.

Sixth class was Spanish. I elected for Spanish instead of French since it's supposed to be easier.

Seventh class was gym. I was glad gym was last since I didn't know if they had showers here. My old school didn't and it was the very first fucking class of the day. I always brought deodorant with me so I could put an extra application on after I dressed out of my P.E. uniform and into my regular clothes.

I made my way around the corner and saw the classroom I was supposed to be in. I knocked and opened the door and handed my teacher my tardy telling him it was my first day.

"Oh, Mr. Masen. You may have a seat in the last desk on the third row," Mr. Barnes said. I nodded my head and walked toward the back. Mr. Barnes was a short balding man who was chubby in his mid section. He wore a gray button down shirt with blue pressed pants. He also wore big glasses that made his eyes look much bigger than they were.

The class went by pretty fast and was fine other than the girl sitting in the seat next to me. She kept staring and it made me uncomfortable. I didn't know if I had a damn booger or something hanging out of my nose. Her name was Victoria. She was wearing a pair of jeans, flip flops and a graphic T shirt. She was average and had red hair. Nothing spectacular but she was freaking me the fuck out.

The bell rang and the second class was fine. I played the piano. I always play the piano. Mom said once we got settled in she would buy us another since we had to sell our piano before the move. Class went by too fast. I lived for music especially since the accident.

My third class was okay. I felt myself dozing off for most of it. The teacher, Mrs. Clearwater, was sweet but she had the most monotone voice and told us to read a chapter in our book about verb usage. I had been over this way too many times.

Lunch was next. I hadn't had any classes with anyone I knew here so far and I wasn't sure I was going to. It was already 11:30. Only four classes to go and I could leave this hell hole. I hated school I would rather be at home reading X Men or listening to Debussy. When I walked into the cafeteria lots of loud chattering eluded my ears. I got a piece of pizza and made my way toward a table in the back where nobody was sitting.

"Hey, Edward!" I heard Emmett's loud voice and whipped my head around. He was waving me over so I turned around, having been almost at my secluded corner and sat down at their table. Everyone from this morning was there except Tyler and Angela. I was told this morning they worked on the yearbook together.

They talked aimlessly but with Bella sitting in front of me I couldn't concentrate on anything. Bella was the most beautiful girl I think I had ever seen. She had such natural beauty. Everything about her was beautiful. She looked up at me through her eyelashes and blushed. The blush made her even more pretty. I didn't know if I could ever talk to her.

We sat and just stared at each other for a while until she bit her lip. Oh my fucking god. She bit her fucking lip and the soldier in my pants popped right up like a damn pop up tent. What the hell. I had seen enough porn to control myself in any situation and she bit her fucking lip. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I didn't think I was such a hormonal teenage boy. I really needed to go beat off. She looked back at me and I turned my head quickly. I kept having thoughts of her on her knees sucking my cock and me fucking her from behind. Oh lord what the fuck am I going to do?

"Earth to Edward," Emmett said waving his hand.

"Oh sorry, I was daydreaming."

"Oh really," Emmett said raising his eyebrows at me, "and what may I ask dear Eddie were you daydreaming about?"

"Nothing important."

"Well I asked if you wanted to come to Newton's party this weekend with us."

"Oh. Um yeah I just have to check with my mom first." I replied. They let me be after that. I didn't hear anything else the rest of the lunch period. I finished my pizza and walked to throw it away just as the bell rang.

I made my way toward the biology lab and asked the teacher where I could sit. He told me to sit at the table in the middle of the left row. Everywhere else was full and there was only one person without a lab partner. Of course you can guess who the last damn person to enter the room was. Bella. Beautiful fucking Bella. My dick twitched at the sight of her. I really do have it bad for her already. I'm royally fucked. Ugh. How am I going to get through the school year with her sitting beside me? She is bound to see my hard on through my pants sometime.

We said hello and that was it. I couldn't work up the courage to talk to her. We did our assignment that luckily didn't call for a partner. The bell rang and I got the hell out of the holding my book bag in front of my raging muscle in my pants. I needed to get home so I could release this tension now.

Only three classes to go. I made my way to my next three classes in an attempt to make time speed up, watched the clock the entire time. I was over my head with this school and Bella being here. Emmett and Jasper were in my fifth class, Rosalie and Alice were in my sixth and Mike Newton was in my last class. At the end of gym I changed clothes and put on deodorant and ran to Emmett's jeep as soon as the bell rang. There wasn't a shower in this school either. Hmm I guess it's just the schools on TV.

I climbed in after Emmett caught up to me and we made our way back to my house. I hoped Emmett wouldn't want to stay. I thought of excuses in my head but he had to home anyway. I was grateful. I was going to watch some damn porn and relax before my mom came home.


End file.
